gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GBDMF-12F Greater Gundam
|developed into="GGG" |variants=GF14-001NJ Hyper God Gundam |unit type=Dedicated Mobile Fighter |launched=FC 64 |operators=* *Neo Japan |known pilots= |height=16.7 meters |weight=19.7 metric tons |power plant=Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armaments=*4x God Phoenix *2x God Halo *1x God Shout *1x God Cloth *4x Machine Cannon *2x Beam Saber |system features=*Ultimate Attacks *Hyper Mode |optional equipment=Kazejin |armour=Gundarium Alloy |accommodation=Single Pilot |affiliation=* *Neo Japan |universe=Future Century |storyline=Mobile Fighter G Gundam GO!! |firstappearance=Round 11 :}} The GBDMF-12F Greater Gundam is personal mobile fighter, after the GF14-001NJ Hyper God Gundam was given to Yuugo Kagami sometime after the end of the 14th Gundam Fight tournament. Superior in numerous aspects as compared to his previous two mobile suits, the dedicated mobile fighter is used by an older Domon during the events of Mobile Fighter G Gundam GO!!. Technology & Combat Characteristics Constructed during the 14th Gundam Fight, the Greater Gundam is given to Domon Kasshu by the company Golden Bull Corporation ''for as-of-yet unknown reasons, though it was said that it had been intended as a personal gift from the company's head in order to repay Domon for an act of kindness. Though developed with data retrieved from the , the mobile fighter breaks away from Neo Japan's technological conventions, and focuses more on special equipments that can only effectively be used by Domon Kasshu alone, creating a uniquely powerful mobile fighter that constantly performs at full potential, and is difficult to overcome. The Greater Gundam lacks data from the GF14-001NJ Hyper God Gundam, as the mobile fighter was Neo Japan's trump card for the 14th Gundam Fight at the time. It is considered a variant to the Hyper God Gundam, however, as both mobile fighters are derived from the original God Gundam's design. As successor to the God Gundam, the Greater Gundam features phenomenal close-combat capabilities, but at the same time it channels newfound technology through its new weapons in order to rectify the lack of ranged combat ability in the original God Gundam, as well as strengthening already-existing armaments and techniques, such as the ''Sekiha Tenkyoken, which has led to the creation of a few new techniques in the process. It is equipped on both arms and both legs with the all-range variable combat armament, the "God Phoenix" which was built upon the designs of the God Slashers, but implementing long-range energy functions. On the back, dual ring generators create a defensive space known as the "God Halo", which when needed is capable of generating a second, smaller overlaid halo that pushes the armament to its limits. Embedded in its face is the wide-area destructive weaponry that is revealed when the mouth plates slide open. This "God Shout" carries a versatile function, but can be less accurate. The energy released is manipulated using the Gundam's "God Halo" regulating function, but due to the space requirement the Gundam loses the head vulcans featured in past fighters. The Greater Gundam is also able to generate a beam cloak that can act as a defensive layer as well as a weapon in Domon's hands. The "God Cloth" is based on the Master Cloth. When used in combination with the "God Halo", the Gundam gains a nigh-impervious defense on all sides, even against an entire army of mobile fighters. Its only current weakness is the high amount of power consumption. Lastly, the Greater Gundam is equipped with two types of the basic weapons found on its predecessors, the beam sabers as well as the machine cannons. The Greater Gundam features four of each weaponry. The beam sabers is intended for easy use during situations that doesn't necessitate the activation of the Gundam's "God Phoenix" armaments, while the machine cannons are for destroying incoming projectiles or lightly-armored enemies. It can also serve to damage vulnerable parts of the machine, or as an effective and simple ranged weapon against enemies with anti-beam defenses. Hyper Mode With the return of the God Gundam's "Hyper Mode", the Greater Gundam is capable of releasing near ten times its default power when Domon's resolve reaches its peak, turning the Gundam a brilliant golden color. This has marked the end of the battle in every instance it has occured up until the current day, adding to Domon's renown as the "King of Hearts", as it is understood that the level of emotional power required to bring forth the Hyper Mode is near impossible in normal conditions. Armaments *'God Phoenix' :: Equipped on all four arms and legs, the variable armament can generate great continuous energy to be used as extremely-close range weapons in a similar fashion to the God Slashers, or release energy across long distances in large, powerful bursts. *'God Halo' *'God Shout' *'God Cloth' *'Machine Cannon' *'Beam Saber' Ultimate Attacks *'Bakunetsu God Finger' **'Shou-Bakunetsu Greater Finger' *'Bakunetsu God Slash' *'Sekiha Tenkyoken' **'Sekiha Tenkyo God Finger' **'Sekiha Tenkyo God Shouryuu' **'Zettai-jin Sekiha Tenkyoken ' *'Bunshin Sappou God Shadow ' **'God Shadow Kenpo' *'God Slash Typhoon' *'God Field Dash' History The Greater Gundam is summoned by Domon Kasshu in Round 11 by snapping his fingers. Rising out of the ocean with a shadow-like speed, the Gundam generates its God Cloth, dissipating all the water particles near its body and nullifying the attack about to hit the audit building. Domon jumps into the Gundam in order to fight against the mysterious Black Tengu's Tengu Gundam and its mass-produced copies while Neo Singapore's Suleiman Muidin watches in awe. However, Suleiman quickly leaves the scene to head for safety along with his younger sister Nadira Nusantara after the latter brings him to mind. Variants *GF14-001NJ Hyper God Gundam Trivia *The Greater Gundam's successor, mentioned a few times in the series, is only revealed by its moniker "GGG" at the current time. The GGG is also the name of the world defense organization, Gutsy Geoid Guard, in GaoGaiGar. Both shows share similar themes and ideologies.